


It Looks Good On You.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [32]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Long Haired Wolfram, M/M, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “It looks good on you.”





	It Looks Good On You.

**32\. “It looks good on you.”**

* * *

"I'll need to cut my hair again." Wolfram muttered staring at his now mid should length hair. He truly looked identical to his mother now.

"Wolfram."

Wolfram stopped checking his hair, glancing in his mirror towards his fiance Yuuri. The King was looking directly at him. The papers he was suppose to be working on abandoned as he stared at his fiance. Wolfram held his glaze trying to identify the look in them but he couldn't.

"What wimp?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri smiled. Over the years the word turned from a sort of ridicule to a fond type of endearment between them. Standing up Yuuri moved until he was behind Wolfram, he could feel the way the other tense up at the closeness. Gently Yuuri lifted one of the long strands of hair pressing a kiss to it, "Don't cut your hair. It looks good on you."

"S-shut up wimp!"


End file.
